Something For Nothing
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: *SLASH* *LOGAN/REMY* Remy is star quarterback at Bayville High. Logan has taken a job as a History teacher. Remy's grades are gradually dropping, he is alone, and football is all he has---until Logan comes into the picture. Logan's intentions are altered.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Something for Nothing

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Logan (Wolverine) x Remy (Gambit)

**Series: **X-Men Evolution. Though, this story actually has nothing to do with X-Men Evolution. In fact, there is rarely a mention of the fact that they are mutants at all. Though, X-Men sometimes make an appearance, but it doesn't last very long. The whole purpose of this story is to try and bring Remy into joining the X-Men, though it is rarely talked about. Just thought I would throw that out there.

**Overall Story Rating: **Mature…for reasons I have not yet thought of. But you can never be too careful, right?

**Warnings: **As for this chapter I don't think there is really anything to warn anyone about. Language? You will see when you read.

**Author's Notes: **I don't know if I have made it evident to anyone that I am in love with the television show Friday Night Lights. I started watching it mainly for the reason that Taylor Kitsch is one of the main characters. In case you didn't know, he plays Gambit in the X-Men Origins Wolverine movie (and did an excellent job). After one episode I was addicted and ended up buying the first three seasons on DVD. The fourth one is in the works and I cannot wait for that one to be released (because my stupid television doesn't get the station it is aired on). So, I thought…I love X-Men…and I love Friday Night Lights. Perhaps, in a way I could combine these two things somehow. So I did. I have a whole plot figured out and actually outlined quite a few chapters since my laptop is busted for the time being (so I am stuck using this slow desktop computer).

Naturally, in this story, Remy is going to be a football player (as Taylor Kitsch's character Tim Riggins is in the show). This story is actually going to be a teacher/student relationship. Now I want to make it clear right now that I do not support this type of thing by any means (especially in high school, but if you are in college, you are free to do as you wish). Anyways, before I ramble on any further…enjoy chapter one. I would really appreciate if you didn't leave flames…encouragement is always better (even if there are things about this story that you didn't like). Thanks!

**Something for Nothing – Chapter One**

* * *

Friday - 10:18 PM

"_With only twelve seconds remaining in the game, Bayville is down by two and Coach McCoy is having a hard time deciding what play to call next. This could make or break the rest of Bayville's season."_

Silence lingered on Bayville's side of the bleachers, the crowd's anticipation heightening as each torturous moment passed. After many successful games, it would be a shame to see their winning streak come to such an abrupt end. Though, when Hank motioned to a certain student, the Home crowd stirred back into a frenzy, a ray of hope now shown on a possible victory.

"_And Coach McCoy sends in star quarterback Remy Lebeau! The future of this team's football career rests on the shoulders of this talented young athlete!" _Said the announcer, his doubt on another win fading instantly. Hank watched intently as Remy took his position, shouting the play to his fellow team members. As soon as the football touched his fingertips, he took a few steps back before faking a pass and sprinting down the field.

"_And Remy Lebeau has the ball! Approaching the forty yard line---now the thirty---twenty---," _The announcers voice gradually increased in volume as did the screams and cheers of the crowd. _"Is he going to make it?! Is he going to make it?!"_

Remy skillfully darted to the side, avoiding an interception from one of the opposing team members. _"He reaches the ten yard line and---touch down! Remy Lebeau has done it again folks! Bayville has won! Bayville is well on their way to the state championship!"_

Despite the excitement rolling in intense waves from the audience, there was someone who was brought to this idiotic high school football game much against his will. Logan closed his eyes as the screams reached his sensitive ears, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat. The only thing he wanted was to go home and have a smoke to ebb away his headache before bed. He didn't give a damn about who won, but for some reason this was very important to the students he lived with. Kitty somehow managed to convince him to attend.

As if his prayers had been answered, Jean, Kitty, Evan, Scott, and Kurt all approached him, still cheering in excitement about the outcome of the game; Kurt giving a play by play of what occurred during those last twelve seconds even though they were all there to see it themselves. They didn't seem to mind, and reacted the same way as they did when it first happened.

With absolutely no care in hearing anymore recaps, Logan turned around and made his way over to his motorcycle parked in the congested school lot. He had settled for taking his own means of transportation to the event, knowing that he would somehow get held up by the teenagers that dragged him here. By no means was staying out all night apart of his plan. He'd much rather patrol the boring Institute grounds compared to this hell. Logan, a man with an extremely short fuse, and loud teenagers at a high school football game certainly did not mix well.

What was so special about football anyway?

* * *

10:34 PM

As Logan had expected, he was the first one to arrive back at the Institute (because the others got distracted by something or another back at the school; not to mention he was going well over the speed limit). Eagerness was so close to overcoming him, that he could smell the nicotine all the way down the stairs. The roar of his motorcycles engine had long since aided the headache, but a cigar would do the trick. However, before Logan even reached the bottom stair, a voice rang out in the back of his mind that instantly brought the headache back.

"_Ah, Logan. I see that you've returned." _

"_Yeah, and thank God for that, Chuck." _Logan thought back, letting his eyes slip closed as the pulsing in his temples began.

"_Well in that case, might I see you in my office for a moment?" _

A soft sigh left his lips; his plans for the remainder of the evening needing to be put on hold. His brows furrowed as he rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the headache. _"It can't wait `til morning?" _

"_I'm afraid not. Now if you don't mind----,"_

"_I'll be there in a minute." _Logan quickly thought back before Xavier could go on any longer. Xavier dared not think one more thing, sensing the annoyance in the mutants tone. Logan reverted from his path up the stairs and headed down the entry hallway to the Professor's office. Upon reaching his destination in almost half the time that he'd promised, he nudged open the door with the toe of his boot and stepped inside, where Xavier offered him a kind smile.

"Glad you decided to join me."

"Don't think I really had much of a choice."

"Please," Xavier gestured to one of the two vacant chairs in front of his desk. "Sit down. I have something of great importance to discuss with you."

Logan kicked the door shut and padded over to the chair, sitting down and crossing both his legs and arms. "And what exactly would that be?" he asked, seemingly uninterested, but was willing to hear the man out. Sometimes, things that Xavier thought were important was something Logan didn't give two shits about. But, there were times that were the completely opposite of that.

"As you know, Ororo and I recently spoke with a mutant that we'd just discovered was admitted into the school system a few months back. Before I did not bother boring you with all the details, but now this is something that should come to your attention." Xavier rambled, eyes narrowing seriously. "His powers are extraordinary, but they are very dangerous when left uncontrolled. From what I could sense upon meeting him, he is a very troubled individual and that could lead to a catastrophic result with the power he contains."

Logan arched a thick brow, drumming his fingers idly on his bicep as the Professor continued.

"His name is Remy Lebeau." Logan couldn't think of where he had heard the name before, but without a doubt it was recently. "He lives alone a few blocks away from the school. His real mother and father are unknown, to even him I believe." Xavier's tone shown a hint of remorse. "No mutant should have to live that way, especially one that has not yet honed their abilities, and for one so young."

"That is part of the reason why Ororo and I approached him earlier in the week. I offered him residence here at the Institute, but he declined, saying he didn't need any help and he could get by on his own."

Logan didn't quite understand why the Professor was telling him all of this, but he was sure he wouldn't find out unless he asked. "Where do I come into all of this?"

"I brought you here in hopes that you would agree to try and talk to the boy about perhaps joining our team. Someone with his gift is a necessity."

"From what ya told me, I think the kid has already made up his mind."

"Despite that, it is always worth another try. He is in need of some serious help. I fear what will happen if he does not receive it soon." Xavier gazed across his desk at the other mutant, looking for any hint in his expression as to what he was going to agree or disagree to.

"How am I supposed to go `bout doin' all this?"

Xavier then smiled. "I am glad that you asked." He paused briefly and pulled out a folder. "There is a teaching job that just opened up at the high school. Remy is in one of those classes and the class the opening is for is History, something I believe you have quite a bit of knowledge in."

Logan was already a trainer here at the Institute, and most of the time the students didn't cooperate with him. He couldn't imagine being a teacher at an actual school, where he would be dealing with complete strangers. But, the upside to this whole situation was that it was a History class, and that would be something that he wouldn't mind talking about all day long. He had first-hand experience in more than just a few wars, but that was something the kids would laugh at if he told them. Naturally they wouldn't believe him, and just make some jokes about how he is old…when really they have no idea. "…How did ya get all this information?"

Xavier gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. "That is not important. Your interview is Monday. You're dismissed."

"And the interview isn't until Monday?" Logan asked, snorting. "Thought ya said this couldn't wait until morning?"

"I figured you would need the weekend to accept the idea. Not to mention you aren't much of a morning person either, Logan."

**-End of Chapter One- **

**Author's Notes: **I actually had fun writing this chapter. It has been over six weeks since I have updated anything and I promise you, they will never wait that long again. I had my laptop away for a week because the charger-thing broke and I had to wait for a new one to come in the mail. I just got it back today and immediately set out to start writing again. So, for what this chapter is worth, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Positive feedback is loved! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **I will just go ahead and say teen, even though there is nothing bad in this chapter. There might be some mild language…and quite a bit of OOC on Logan's part. XD Though, he makes himself out of character. I'm definitely not saying that what I am about to write is his usual personality by any means. XD His real personality is the complete opposite.

**Author's Notes: **I feel like I have gone so long without updating this story, and it turns out that I have. Over four months. Strangely, it feels like longer. I have been really busy with school and work lately, and I said at the beginning that I would try to not let my work and school interfere with my writing, and I was saying that when I had no idea how hard it would be. I am trying very hard to get some chapters done, and I hate the fact that I am updating a chapter every couple months or so. I used to update every other day, or at least once a week. It's depressing. Really. Well, thanks for putting up with me. XD I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I hope to receive more kind reviews. Thanks! And please, no flames. P.S. Xavier totally bullshitted Logan's resume. XD

**Something For Nothing - Chapter Two**

* * *

Monday - 7:28 AM

Much to the distress of the numerous students that inhabited the Xavier Institute, the short weekend had officially come to an end and they now had the pleasure of returning to their usual boring routine; which consisted of waking up obnoxiously early, running around in a frenzy, pushing and shoving past one another in the process, then scrambling out of the mansion quick enough to elude the heavy morning traffic on the interstate and make it to school before the first bell rang. A typical morning at the Institute.

Compared to any other morning, the only discrepancy was that Logan was now actively participating, though, how he was going about his time was far less hectic than the others. Usually he would be in the Danger Room, having moments of peace (even though he retained plenty once the students were gone) letting off some much needed steam, or in the garage making some both necessary and unnecessary adjustments to his motorcycle. Anything to keep him busy. Now, he stood in front of the full-length mirror next to his dresser fixing the collar of his white button-up shirt, which was tucked neatly into his pressed black slacks. Even the most minor of alterations to his appearance made him virtually unrecognizable.

A low growl rumbled in the back of Logan's throat as he attempted to adjust the button on one of the cuffs of his dress shirt, resisting the temptation to just rip it from its threads. Wearing such clothes was foreign to him, and having to actually get up and shave was completely abnormal to his regular morning routine. His face (and clothes) were clean; his current façade actually was capable of making a good impression, which was something he never had to, nor cared to do before. It was crucial that he look the part, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that Xavier would somehow come through for him if things didn't go as planned at the interview.

"Logan?" A familiar voice spoke to the only occupant in the bedroom, sounding particularly annoyed. "Have you seen Kurt anywhere?" Kitty's eyes scanned the premise, half her body phased through the door.

"No," The feral mutant snarled, though there was a slight hint of relief in his tone. In fact, he couldn't recall a time that Kurt hadn't decided to make a surprise visit, and then disappear just as quickly when he saw that Logan wasn't pleased, even though sometimes he got a kick out of pissing him off. "And next time knock, would ya?" He'd never be able to live it down if one of the younger students walked in on him doing anything that had the potential of scaring them for life.

Kitty narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Hmph. Well, sorry." She mocked, purposely overemphasizing the last syllable just to grate on Logan's nerves. It only took her a few moments to get over Logan's typical stubbornness, and to realize that there was something out of place. Her eyebrows raised in amusement, a slow smile spreading over her face. "You're dressed awful snazzy. What's the occasion?" In her year living at the mansion, she had never once seen Logan make an attempt to look presentable.

"Goin' in fer an interview at yer school," Came his reply as he walked over to the closet and fetched a belt, slipping it through each individual loop before fastening the metal tongue.

Kitty's nose scrunched in confusion. "The school? What for?"

Logan smirked, a reply brewing in his head. He had a feeling that he was going to get immense pleasure out of her reaction. "Turns out one of the teachers quit, and Xavier's got me goin' in as a part of an assignment."

Kitty's eyes widened, arms slowly uncrossing before she pointed in his direction, utterly mortified that there was a possibility that Logan might take the place of the disgruntled history teacher. "You…" Before she could get out another word, Jean pushed open the door, both females standing in the entryway. "J-Jean…Logan's going to the school…history teacher…interview…" Shock still was present on her face, and she couldn't bear to finish the sentence, but managed to get the gist out through a few keywords. The thought of Logan's curriculum frightened her to the very core.

A kind smile tugged at the corners of Jean's lips. "What's wrong with that?" Her gaze finally flickered over to Logan, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, slipping on some polished black shoes. "You shaved," Her voice raised a few octaves so the other could hear, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Apparently that tiny alteration was what stood out the most. "Looks good."

"Thanks, Red…" Logan mumbled and tightly fastened his shoelaces before standing, looking himself over once more in the mirror, not paying any attention to the two watching him.

Jean blinked a few times before shaking her head and tugging on the brunettes arm. "Come on, Kitty. We'd better go before Scott leaves without us." Both of them knew that Scott would never do such a thing, but it seemed like an appropriate thing to say at the moment; to escape the awkwardness. The sound of the girls footsteps padding down the hallway was music to his ears, relishing in the peace that was silence. His head ached at the thought of dealing with twenty or so students, for an hour and a half, for six hours a day, five days a week, when he already dealt with the ones living here.

'What the hell am I getting myself into?'

8:15 AM

"Well, your resume is quite impressive."

Only a few minutes into the interview, and Logan was completely bored out of his mind, but had to plaster on the best fake (but not over exaggerated) smile he could, all the while pretending to be somewhat interested. Nodding along appeared to suffice thus far, so he pursued the tactic with every question that was asked, and every statement that was made. "A Master's in World History? It isn't often I come across someone as qualified as yourself." Principal Kelly scanned over the last of the resume before looking up to meet Logan's gaze. "You taught for three years at Bayville University? Is there any reason why you decided to not continue teaching there?"

Logan allowed himself a few moments to collect his thoughts before he improvised his entire speech. "I suppose it just wasn't as satisfying as it could be. I have never taught in high school before and figured it was best I try something new, rather than stick to college my entire career."

Principal Kelly grinned and slipped the resume back into the file on his desk. "I am extremely pleased that someone so qualified applied for this position. I see no reason not to hire you. But aside from that," He sighed heavily, then a brief shake of his head followed. "I feel we have no other option. We are in desperate need of a replacement. It is especially difficult to find someone so close to the end of the semester, and we need the position filled immediately. I take you are interested?"

"I am."

"Good." Principal Kelly opened his desk drawer, slipping Logan's file away. "Your contract would require you to stay with us until the end of the semester. Is that any sort of problem?"

Logan shook his head. "No."

"After the year is over, it is entirely your choice to come back for another year. At that time we would renew your contract." He explained, folding his hands atop his desk, not once breaking eye contact with the conspicuous mutant sitting down in front of him.

Logan nodded, knowing in his head that he would not be required to stay for another year. Once his mission was complete, he would leave the school without looking back. "I will definitely consider staying for another year. Ultimately it depends on what I see here these next few weeks."

Kelly leaned back in his chair, now crossing his arms. "That's understandable. I have no doubts that you will have any complaints about our system." He smiled confidently.

"I've liked what I've seen so far."

"I'd say that's a good sign."

"Indeed it is."

"Now," Principal Kelly stood and offered a hand out for Logan, intended for a handshake. "Shall I take you for a tour around the school?"

Logan followed suit and stood up, glancing at Kelly's hand before extending his own and giving the other males a firm shake. "That'd be great."

He doubted the mission would take him longer than the duration of the rest of the semester, but he didn't know exactly who he was dealing with. He didn't have to worry about hurting Principal Kelly's feelings when he decides not to stay another year, because he knows Xavier would have no problem 'convincing' Kelly that Logan never even existed.

"Wonderful. Its going to be a pleasure having you apart of our staff."

**-End of Chapter Two-**

**Author's Notes: **It took me so long to finish this chapter and I apologize for that. It takes me forever to update anything anymore. I realize that. But bare with me. I was looking over the future chapters of this story and yes, I realize that some, if not all of the events in this story are not very idealistic. But still, this is alternate universe and it is already based on something that is entirely fictional. So, this doesn't have to sound real in any sense. It's just some situation I cooked up in my head and wanted to get it down as a story. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though not a whole lot happened in it. Positive feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
